Hope SIN
by Konton-No-Shihaisha
Summary: Ruthlessness, Coldness was all that he, as a Praetorian guard had ever known. After losing his own purpose he tries to leave but is stopped by her smile, Makoto Nanaya ever innocent and cheerful. Perhaps like she said, Every night has a Dawn. But...Can Jin Kisaragi stare onto a Butterfly sky?(Oneshot might be twoshot)
1. Beneath the Full Moon's Light

"Fubuki!"

"Tempest Dahlia."

Before jin could complete his Battōjutsu, he hit the floor, off to the roses on Rachel Alucard's Garden. Pain began to already consume his senses.

"I suppose you ARE injured, but at this level…"

"…Impossible…"

"Why, I'm barely even breathing hard. What a waste of time."

"You bas…Wait…!"

"I may have misjudged you Mr. Hero.; the likes of you rather stay on the floor. It'd suit you better."

"Stop screwing around! I'm not done! Rengoku Hyōya! Let Everything Freeze!"

Jin buried his sword on the roses, Freezing Everything on sight. He sheathed his sword. However Right in front of him, Rachel Alucard stood calmly, as if though nothing happened.

"What…?" The blonde was speechless.

"Hm…You've grown a little. Perhaps you might win…"

"What should we do Princess?" The black cat accompanying her asked.

"To begin with, Gii I should like some tea. Quickly, before I grow impatient. I wish to think."

"Yokai!" the little red guy went on his way.

"May be able to win?! What are you mumbling to yourself?!" the officer demanded for an answer.

"That, boy, is none of your concern. Playtime is over. Run off to Ragna and prove to me your performance here wasn't unique."

"Such a Shame…as if I would need the likes of you to tell me that."

"Delightful. I should tell you, you have no chance of winning." the witch delicately stroked her bangs.

"What? You bastard, Need I remind you who won our little "game" respectively?"

"As you are now you will lose gruesomely."

"Why are you so sure about that?"

"That is for me to know and you to find out."

"Ridiculous! The one who will kill…Who will Nii-san is me!" The look on Jin's face was cold and harsh.

"Is that so? Wait there Mr. hero…Valkenhayn."

"Yes Milady?"

"Please make this creature more capable. As things stand now, the handicap is too great."

"As you wish. If you will excuse me."

"What are you…Gah!"Impossible, When did you…Seriously I…couldn't…See a thing…" The hero fell to the on his knees.

"I do apologize. But this may be somewhat painful. Do try to bear with it and don't move." The butler said regally.

"Bastard…cough…"

"Whoa…That looks dreadful…" Nago and Gii made a painful gesture.

"Seems you like it Mr. hero."

"A demon…She's a…gyahh!" The red imp was slapped gracefully by the master. To the painful Jin, Such a sight only served to further his anger.

"You never learn…" Nago sighed.

"It's over. But as to be expected from a hero, you did a good job." a smile was drawn on the wolf's lips as he helped Jin stand up.

"Excellent work Valkenhayn, as good as ever."

"You're too kind, madam."

"Pant…You bastards…the lot of you…eh? My body?"

"I do apologize. But I could do little more given the circumstances. You customary range of motion should return in less than a fortnight, although…"

"You're a bit more capable Mr. Hero. Go fast."

"I hope you don't expect me to thank you."

"Please no. It'd feel disgusting."

"With an Injury of this level, Nii-san, might have a chance. He'll need the handicap." Jin arrogantly said.

"Fool. You're the handicapped one."

"What…?"Jin was warped away in a vortex.

"Mr. Butler, were you going to say something?" Nago asked puzzled.

"Ah, yes. After the effect wears off the subject will suffer intense pain. Not even Jubei-dono could contain himself."

"Holy…? Is that true?!" Gii said scared.

"Hee, hee. One must use a strong hand if training a rebellious dog."

"Princess…you're too sadistic." Both mascots said at the same time.

* * *

- The young man scouted the area, he returned right where he was. Trees, grass, chilly cold night air, and a starry full moon night; A sight he hated indeed, especially the moon.

"Ugh…What?! Just a moment ago…I felt fine…but now…ugh…!"

Jin felt as if 10.000 daggers had been impaled on him. His body felt like if it were the red devil's. Gravity was being a magnet to him and pulled the wounded officer to the ground. Struggling against pain, Jin tried to stand up but to no avail, he rolled over and fell on to the grassy fields. As he gazed on the pure night sky he couldn't look at the moon, with whatever force he had left he tried to avert his eyes.

"What do you want of me…?" he said weakly. "Everyone must be always interfering…darn it…Nii-san…"

"Senpai! I finally found you! Geez, where have you been? I was looking all over, worried for you."- A cheerful voice broke the forest's silence. Makoto Nanaya, clad in the NOL Intelligence Black uniform division, watched the hurt young man struggle.

"I have nothing to do with you…" Jin said gritting his teeth.

"That doesn't matter, Damn it senpai."-Makoto closed her eyes. "Huh?"

The officer ignored Makoto and somehow rose to his feet. His body felt way too heavy and he could hardly move as he was extremely dizzy. Yet he began to walk away from his former junior.

"Senpai…where are you…?" Makoto said concernedly.

"Leave me, don't look for me anymore." The green-eyed youth said coldly.

"Eh…Wai…"

"If you interfere, I will cut you down as well!" He said in the most menacing tone he could muster.

"Kisaragi-senpai…why would you say…"

"I…I'm…!"He turned his back on his formed classmate and began his quest anew; defeating his brother. Yet now, doubts filled his mind; the power of order, the handicap that wench had given him…All of these facts made his path and purpose blurry.

"W-Wait! Where are you going?"

"Now, head back. I don't know where to go or what should I do. I will only say it once. DO NOT FOLLOW ME." he said putting his sword on his belt with great difficulty.

"Hey wait…you…you can't!" Makoto sadly called out, the saddest thing was…she was being ignored. He only sought to kill his brother…but for now all he wanted was to get away from the full moon. Before Makoto could go on, a silhouette appeared right before them.

A Man, clad in white armor, with a bulky body and a mask as white as the moon above. No facial expression, nothing. Such a get up made anyone who saw him, cry in fear. Jin felt something extremely strange. Images began to flow into his mind and his sword began to reverberate.

"What is this feeling…? Answer me. Who are you?"

"Jin Kisaragi…so you are here." The man said in his metallic, stoic voice.

"How do you know me? Are you one of Captain Hazama's underlings?" Jin extended his arm in front of Makoto as if in a protective Manner.

"Talk about…intimidating. My…body is trembling…! Who is this guy?" The beastskin stood behind Jin in fear.

"I am…Hakumen."

"Hakumen?! You claim to be Hakumen, one of the six heroes?! You bastard…are you mocking me?!"

"Heh. To see this man…is this permutation done by the Continuum Shift?"

"What are you going on about?"

"…Running away are you? As expected from a coward."-The white knight said harshly.

"What?! Running, me?! You know nothing of me, if that's what you think I'm…"

"You ran away from life, ran away from the world…Or should I say…Give up? Both are words for running away."

"What do you know?!" Jin replied with anger.

"…" Hakumen's vacant expression met Jin's anger.

Battle, hurt, prejudice. Those were the only things he knew in the Kisaragi Household. People constantly trying to make him fall. He was all alone, even back then, his own flesh and blood too; His brother had turned his back on him. Apathy was all that was left for him. Life had taught him that the only person you could understand was yourself.

"You lack the most important thing." Hakumen said blankly.

"The most important thing?" Jin inquired with anger.

"The courage to stand up for others, the power gained to fight for the sake of another instead of yourself. Imbuing your heart with these feelings…is one of the things you lack."

"Foolishness!" Jin put his hand in his face and began to laugh. "Comradery? Love? Everything in this world is a Lie! The only absolute truth is death! That is the meaning of war of life itself! Winning!"

"Is that so? Such an empty response. Meaning of war? Surely you know the war you fought was nothing but a slaughter. And what did you gain from it? Nothing but scars."

"Don't screw with me! You're one of the 6 heroes right?! You yourself should know…"

"The war I fought was to protect the people. To give them a future. You are nothing but a puppet of the Library and yet you mean to tell me that this world is a lie…When the biggest lie here is you yourself…Jin Kisaragi?!" Hakumen jerked his fist at his former self's foolishness.

Jin just grit his teeth. Hakumen was right; he knew the façade of the Ikaruga war and yet chose to follow orders. Although now, he knew the truth he had followed the library and defected only because of his brother.

"Kisaragi senpai…" Makoto called him worriedly.

"This world is nothing but lies…no one can change that." Jin said, his bangs covering his face.

"As I suppose, it serves little purpose to talk to you. Meet me with your blade in battle…Jin Kisaragi."

"With pleasure!"

"No! wait! You're hurt!" Makoto tried to stop him. "You can't possibly fight…"

"Stay out of this." Jin said stepping forward. Hakumen drew his Ookami and Jin activated his Yukianessa.

"Senpai…stop!" The squirrel Pleaded.

"Zantetsu!" Hakumen did a massive overhead slash followed by a low sweeping slash; Jin jumped back and barely avoided them. The green-eyed swordsman countered.

"Reitō!"

A gigantic wolf shaped head went right towards Hakumen. He simply dodged it by back jumping. Right then both clashed, Jin used a rising slash while Hakumen a descending slash. Jin then tried hitting Hakumen with an Icy tombstone.

"Freeze!" The blonde ordered.

Kisshu!" Hakumen apparently disappeared. "Slow. You've let your guard down."

He grabbed Jin with one hand and threw him backwards while hitting him with his knee.

"He predicted it?!" Yukianessa's master realized in shock. "All right then…Hishōgeki!"- Jin sent a barrage of 4 ice blades towards the hero. With his Nodachi he destroyed one and some sort of black hole was left in its place all the other blades shattered on contact with it.

"Fumashin." Hakumen then noticed Jin wasn't in place. Immediately he looked up and Jin was ready to strike him from above. Before he could however, Ookami clashed with the midair Yukianessa. Jin landed in front of the masked fighter and slashed like crazy.

"Sekkaijin!"

However, before even one hit could land Hakumen defended himself with his forearm which had some sort of blue shield on it. Jin thought he had hit him but the hero grabbed him and with an open palm, sent him aback.

"Tch!"

"I can see right through you." Right there, he rapidly zoned into Jin and gave him an uppercut, Hakumen jumped and in midair spun with his Ookami slamming the wounded Kisaragi to the grassy field.

"Tsubaki!"

"Ugh…too fast…" the guard said in pain.

"This is…none of senpai's moves work…" Makoto said worriedly. Her fists were trembling and wanted to save her friend but somehow she couldn't move.

"Know your place. You can't win." He said pointing his sword at Jin.

"Holding is useless huh…then…Tōga Hyōjin!"

A Gigantic Wave of Ice was hurled at Hakumen who extended his forearm to defend himself with a red shield. When the ice landed, the masked man disappeared and next thing Jin knew was that, his rival was behind him, and he, felt an intense pain in his abdomen. Somehow, he had been slashed.

"Yuki…Kaze…but that's…not…"Jin fell to his knees.

"This is all? If not…then come with all your might!"

"I've had enough! Hishōgeki!" Jin jumped and this time 6 blades went towards the white knight.

"That again…? So be it!" Hakumen extended his sword sideways in front of him and created an enormous blue circular shield in front of him. "Kokūjin Ōgi: Akumetsu!"

"Got you!" The Ikaruga Hero exclaimed. "Hiyoku Getsumei! Break down!"

Jin sent an enormous arrow of ice towards his enemy expecting to catch him off guard.

"I am the white void, the white steel, the just sword…!" As the hero announced this, the ice arrow began to break down with no damage for him.

"Then…Behold! The technique that surpasses the deepest depths of hell! Rengoku Hyōya! Freeze Eternally!"

Jin Stabbed his sword into the ground and a cage of ice apparently encaged the white armored man.

"With one strike from my blade, all sins will be reaped and all evil will perish!" The ice from Jin's attack began to break by some sort of Black slashes that cut it from all over. Before he knew it, Jin's cage was broken and slashed to tiny pieces. Snow began to fall onto the dark forest; however, the green-eyed warrior was stunned before his faceless opponent.

"Unbelievable…" Both officers were stunned at the same time.

"I am Hakumen…The end is near!"

"That's not possible…Kisaragi senpai is…" Makoto readied her tonfa although she was clad in fear.

"This is it…Guren!" The white warrior lunged forward and hit Jin with the hilt of his Ookami, in the same place that the former Yukikaze had hit a few moments earlier. Awash in pain, Jin fell to his knees and even used his sword as a Cane to keep himself up.

"For me to lose…It's not po...ssible..."

"Try harder…on your next life."

The Nodachi went straight to Jin's head. The hero closed his eyes and sighed.

"I'm not good enough yet…Nii-san…"

"Stop screwing with me!" A Pair of Tonfas stopped Hakumen's Blow. Nanaya Had saved Jin from the Hero.

"Stop! Why are you doing this to him?"

"He brought it on to himself." Hakumen sheathed his sword.

"This is not over…" Jin said rebelliously.

"Did you really think that with such a grievous wound…you could win?" The Susanoo unit's master began to walk away

Impossible…is he really the Hakumen of the six heroes…?" Makoto asked.

"You still seem unaware of your true strength." He said stopping at Jin's side

"My strength?"

"No, perhaps you know but you choose to use it only for selfish purposes. You disgrace both with your choices."

"The power of order? That guy, Jubei also said something like it. But it means nothing to me. Order? Balance?! Why the hell would I care?!"

"Hm…"

"My brother suffers in his own private hell. For this reason, I intend to kill him. To save him from the insanity…and the lies of this world. For that Purpose…I will use that power…!"

"As I thought…lower than trash."

"Trash? YOU call ME trash? Even if you're the leader of the six heroes I won't let those words pass!"

"Your own arrogance blinds you to the strength of your opponent. Or perhaps are you bluffing? It matters little, for you should know from the recent battle…you can't win."

"…Kuh." Jin's train of arrogance was stopped by Hakumen's reasoning.

"I can forgive much…But I will never know how to forgive you! The sorrow and pain your foolish arrogance has sewn cannot be measured anymore than it can be undone! Even now, you think that Yukianessa is a mere toy. This is why you can never beat Ragna the Bloodedge."

"Ragna the Bloodedge…the SS class criminal?! What's this about?" Makoto murmured to herself.

"Shut up! That's none of your business! Six heroes or not…you can't understand what I'm going through right now."

"…" Hakumen remembered Jin's feelings.. _"Is the influx of emotion an effect from the boundary? There can be no doubt…this hate filled heart; these feelings…are my loss…my hatred."_ He thought to himself.

Jin was way too weak to continue. But before he could fall Makoto grabbed him and put the injured warrior on her lap.

"Enough!" Makoto said jerking her fist. "I've heard enough of your insults!"

"Ho?"

"You said that Kisaragi-senpai is arrogant, foolish and immature! But he is far from that!"

"And on what might you be based to defend this fool?" Hakumen asked out of curiosity.

"Sure, Kisaragi-senpai may be a bit rude…aloof, lonely and sometimes grumpy...But I Like that part of him! As did my friends back at the academy!" Makoto put her hand on the injured Jin's face and brushed it. "I was like him…lonely and bitter but because of him and my friends…I changed! Kisaragi-senpai was of the Duodecim and not once…did he treat me like a low-class girl! He always took good care of us, in his own way."

Hakumen stared at the girl beastkin's eyes. Brown angry eyes, but they also reflected pain. Despite the fact the she stared at him menacingly, somehow he didn't feel inclined to attack.

"But everything changes…" He said staring into the night sky.

"Y…Yes. He changed after the Ikaruga civil war but…I…I…"

Right then Hakumen noticed a small tear on her eye. He had fought long battles, seen lots of deaths. He should not feel anything of the sort, yet for the first time in years he felt compassion. And for the beastskin he knew bbefore, perhaps it reminded him of his long-lost Camelia…

"If you believe in him, then teach him. The courage that comes from fighting for others and the power that comes from believing in sacrifice for causes other than your own."

"Eh?"

Jin with what consciousness he had left stared Hakumen's blank face.

"I can still…" The blond tried by all means to get up.

Hakumen stared at the wounded warrior's face.

"**Jin Kisaragi…Time can be…a very cruel thing. Remember it."** then, he walked away. "Never would I think I'd ask this of you but…when you are ready and heal your wounds, go to the altar in the NOL's Main branch in Kagutsuchi. There you will find that which you seek"

"I'm not done fighting…"

"That's enough senpai. Let it go."

_"He's…changed? Is this the Continuum Shift…or perhaps…__her?__"_ The white warrior continued his way. "Then let it be. Show me…Your justice, Jin Kisaragi."

Both watched as the white knight disappeared. Makoto stared at the wounded Major. For how long did she like him? ever since she was at the Academy, although Jin was strict with them. She had always thought he was "cool" as did the other girls at thee academy. For a time she was interested in him but perhaps unconsciously, she saw Tsubaki's feelings and gave up, that and she didn't like one bit how he treated Noel. Yet here she was and the feelings from those days were awakening again.

"For how long do you plan on barring me?" Jin asked still weakened in Makoto's Lap.

"Senpai, don't be unreasonable…You can't even move!"

"I said I'd cut…you down." Jin weakly tried to reach for his sword but to no avail. And for some reason he felt he couldn't cut her anyway.

"Why must you always be so unreasonable?! Ever since the war…you…"

Jin was able to sit on his knees as he tried to get away from her.

"It is only natural. You're the only ones acting as if you never grew up."

"But growing up doesn't mean becoming a Jerk!"

"Eh? And just to think a moment ago you were defending me." Jin smiled sarcastically and got up, trying to walk, using his sword as a cane.

"I didn't mean to! But it's the truth! Back then we used to have lots of fun! Why can't everything go back to as it was before?" she said calling out to him in hopes of stopping the Kisaragi.

"I saw the truth of this world. That is all."

"Truth?"

"Yeah." Jin regained a bit of his breath and was able to walk a bit. "Now, beat it."

"Hell I won't! Not until you tell me about this truth!" The squirrel insisted.

"You sure know how to be noisy." He sighed. "Fine, if you must know. I'll tell you…in the war, I did as I was told. As the leader of the attacking Praetorian Guard our duty was to "end it as soon as possible." And I did it. And guess what?"

"What?" the girl asked with wide eyes.

"Some were let's say "troubled" by the swift end I was ordered to pull. We've been told false truths. Serving the agenda of people we'll never see. Besides, there were others who were capable of ending the war and…know what happened…Makoto?" Jin said in a stoic tone. "They were charged with "sins" they didn't commit and were disposed of…by the wings of justice."

"T…then Tsubaki…!"

"Yes. Exactly. But…ugh…" Jin fell and rolled over on the grassy fields.

His emerald gaze contemplated the shiny stars and tried to avert his gaze from the moon. Makoto ran to his side and tried to help him.

"Senpai!" Makoto ran to his side.

"That's right…Everything is ephemeral…temporal. Love, justice, friendship…The only absolute truths are death and despair. After attacking Ikaruga, I realized this. I made myself one sole purpose which is why; I remained in the Praetorian Guard."

"And what was it?"

"It…isn't your business." Blood began to trickle down Jin's lips. "Darn it…I can't die here…I must…"

"Senpai! Hold on…" Makoto try to put him on his lap, but intense pain overcame Jin and he tried to get up. Uselessly, he fell on Makoto's chest.

"Let go…I have to…"

"Senpai…"Makoto wrapped his arms around the wounded soldier. "I'll say it straight. You're an idiot."

"What?! How dare…"

"You're saying the "lies" of this world and this and that, but you know…you're not the only one who's suffered."

"What?!"

"Remember when I got to the academy? In a way I was like you, believing that I could live alone, and like you, many people lied to me."

"And if you know that…why…?"

Jin looked up, and saw a bit of Makoto's brown compassionate eyes. All the harshness, all the ruthlessness seemed to be washed away by that gaze why? he could not understand...

"Because…not everyone is the same. So, you mean to tell me that, Noel, Tsubaki, Carl and me…aren't your friends?"

"As…far as I'm concerned I'm all alone in this world."

Weak green eyes met tender honey brown, despite the fact that Jin was feeling intense pain, somehow looking into them eased it. They were like Tsubaki's but much softer and brighter.

"You're not. I'm here." Makoto whispered.

"Because you want to be…Like I said…I'm alone..."

"Senpai, you've shared your view of life. Now I will share mine." Makoto smiled cheerfully.

"Hmph." The blonde pouted, trying to sit and at least stare into her eyes, and with great difficulty, he was able to.

"You say you're alone, but that isn't possible. At some point in life we all begin to depend on something or someone to live. It's like a Law."

"Ludicrous. As if I…"

"People, rank, stuff…I'm sure even you have needed someone at some point Senpai."

"No, I…"

A flashback came to Jin's mind, as if triggered by Makoto's words…

* * *

**_We were family…_ **

_"Nii-san…Let's Play!"_

_-"Sure, I'll kick your ass in soccer! C'mon!"_

_"Saya you be the judge!"_

_"Yes, Jin!"_

**_But then Saya fell sick and Nii-san…_ **

_"Let's Play Nii-san, Saya needs to rest."_

_"Sorry Kiddo. Gotta take care of her. Go play for yourself, or ask that old hag."_

_"But…"_

_"Do it. Saya needs care."_

_"Jin…I'm sorry. Nii-sama I…"_

_"Don't be Saya, I hope you'll get better…I'll go play alone Nii-san"_

**_Nii-san forgot about me…and Saya also vanished…from then On…I_...**

_"Brother…Why? At least for a small while."_

_"No Jin! Saya's worsened! Why can't you be a good brother too?"_

_"But it's not fair! You've forgotten about me!"_

_"No I haven't you brat, But I need to care for her!"_

_"But I…"_

_"Argh…Damn kid…go to sleep or the moon will fall on ya…"_

**_If she hadn't…We'd be together…But still…I never needed anyone, ever since that then, Nii-san abandoned me and Saya too…but…Why? Why does it hurt…I should no longer have a heart…right…Nii-san?_ **

* * *

"Argh…" Jin gritted his teeth.

"See? That reaction says I'm right."

"No! I don't need anyone."

"Then just say it clearly." The challenging beastskin stated.

Makoto had hit a very sensitive spot on Jin. The young man found himself somehow half-hating her, half accepting her own view. Despite the intense pain in his body, his heart hurt more; the memories of his family were hitting him deep. What was worse, somehow he had softened towards her of all people.

"Senpai…Are you that doubtful of people?" She said in a compassionate tone.

"What can you know?! What I've endured…! The living hell I've gone through; I…"

"You're right. I can't."

"Huh?"

"But if you let me, I can help you. I can understand you…Kisaragi senpai." Her eyes were bright somehow, in contrast to Jin's emerald cold stare.

"How could you possibly…?" Jin asked in disbelief.

"Because…we're together." She said smiling tenderly.

"Enough of this pointless idiocy…!"

"It isn't pointless. Senpai, you can count on me!"

"As if I would…gah…!" This time Jin began to fade into darkness.

"Senpai…" Makoto grabbed him tenderly. "No matter how dark the night, the morning will come."

"Morning…huh…" Jin laughed a bit weakly.

"Yes. Senpai thanks to you all, I was able to understand gentleness. Now I'll repay the favor…You, Noel and the rest made me smile. Now I'll make senpai smile!"

"I don't care about your…gentleness…but, if you can, take me to a clinic…preferably in the lower levels."

"Roger!"

"Take me away from the moon…" Jin finally lost consciousness;

Makoto caught him in an embrace and ruffled his hair.

**"If the moon's that big of a problem…I'll crush it with my Planet Crusher." **

**Author notes: Hello KNS here! As you can see I wanted to try something uncommon. I came up with this idea after seeing both of their storylines, Jin's good and bad ending, and in Heart to Heart when Makoto says HE IS SO COOL! Anyhow, I hope you enjoy. Might make a twoshot o even more chapters. Read you later!**


	2. False Hero

**Jin x Makoto Stories**

**Hope SIN**

**Chapter 2: False hero**

For him the sole act of waking up came as a surprise. Even in dreams, he closed his eyes and by doing that the exit from that dream world never appeared. Off in the distance he heard a faint voice, but it sounded as if it was being absorbed by darkness, the sound of something precious…shattered. He, becoming something different entirely. This sensation makes his head…shatter and it escapes logic, this is why, Even in dreams he awaits for day, as light will cover his darkness. For the dark night in his mind to be dispersed by light.

"Guh! N…Not Again!" a blonde young man awoke in a bed, covered in bandages.

Jin Kisaragi awoke and took note of the room in where he was, a circled window which had the light of day entering his room. Some bookshelves, crammed with books, yellow walls and a wooden floor. Litchi Faye Ling's Clinic was where he found himself. Immediately, his hands searched for his sword and found it on the side of his bed. Putting aside the white blankets, the young man got up.

"Where was I? I fought Hakumen and…That girl…Nanaya…" before he could continue his wounds acted up. "Ugh…this level of wounds should be nothing…" He closed his fist to the searing pain.

"You must not move."

A raven haired woman appeared in a rather revealing dress, her hair had a sort of panda tied to it, and she wore a white and red Chinese dress. Her Lips were painted in a pretty pink; however the sides of the dress revealed her underwear. Jin scanned her as he moved his serious gaze to the smiling Litchi Faye Ling.

"You…who are you?"

"I'm Litchi Faye Ling. This is my clinic. You're in Orient Town now."

"How did I…?"

"You were gravely injured. Your friend, Makoto Nanaya brought you here."

"Nanaya huh? Where is she?"

"Right here sempai."

From behind Litchi, Makoto appeared in her black uniform, an expression of nervousness, rarely seen in her, could be easily pointed out. The blonde young man eyed her for some seconds and wondered if he was okay as he had her face beet red.

"Um…uh…how…how are you feeling?" the squirrel said fidgeting.

"I'm fine. Thank you." The major dismissed coldly.

Makoto turned her eyes to a smiling Litchi. The truth really was…Litchi had smelled Makoto's small admiration for her Sempai and perhaps, misunderstood. Though, somewhere deep inside the girl's heart she couldn't bring herself to deny it. The Orient Flower and doctor knew Jin somewhat well. Cold and uncaring; with that in mind gave some tips to the embarrassed officer. Smile, keep hope up even if he doesn't smile, always be sweet and use your figure to seduce him. Even the Hero of Ikaruga couldn't resist. Despite Makoto's protests. The blonde's somewhat cold response gave her a small hope.

Litchi had wondered if Makoto was into the cold guy "stereotype" to which, she fervently denied and defended herself with admiration. But, the doctor's persistence made her waver and thus Litchi had dug up…something hidden to Makoto herself. With a session from the woman, the beastskin found herself wondering what to do. Jin Kisaragi was by far, filled with apathy and coldnesss; More than she imagined, even in his good days at the academy. But Hakumen's rather cryptic remark made her be somewhat happy. If one of the 6 heroes said there was still hope, there was.

"Major…Jin Kisaragi was it?" Litchi said.

"You again…don't expect me to thank you."

"Don't it's my job. Thank Makoto."

"I…it's not necessary…" the mentioned girl dismissed. "All that matters is that sempai is fine."

"Anyway, I'll be going to where my fate awaits me." Jin tried to get up and Makoto contained him rapidly.

"No sempai! You're wounded! You can't!"

"Out of the way!" the hero tried to get out of her arms.

"No way! You can't." she said, holding him tightly with her eyes shut, as she didn't want to see his cold eyes, not anymore.

"I Can. Now move!"

"Enough!" Litchi said chastising Jin. "I don't know what you're after, but this girl didn't get a wink of sleep taking care of you! If you hurt her I won't forgive you!"

Jin moved his surprised gaze to the squirrel who smiled sheepishly. Surprised green eyes met sparkling brown. The young man was a bit surprised for no one, in his life had done that for him outside work. Sure, the NOL saved him but because of duty…Makoto was doing this for another reason, one that escaped his understanding. Nothing was in it for her, no reward, and no award. He was a rebel from the NOL what could she gain? Surely not that idiocy that people called friendship…was it?

"Um…heh…heh…Thanks, I guess."

"Why?" Jin inquired with a bit of surprise.

"Ah! You just got up and look parched…Sempai is thirsty! I'll go get some water!" Makoto disappeared from sight.

"Why…?" the baffled praetorian guard asked.

"That's girl may be a bit energetic, but her feelings are true and pure. Don't you dare hurt her." Litchi said glaring at him. "You know, you'd be more popular if you smiled more, though many girls like the bad guy…" Litchi recommended.

"Hmph. I didn't tell her to come along and…"

"Do learn to be grateful or a rather sad life awaits you." With that the doctor disappeared on the hallway. "Makoto, I'm going to run some errands."

"Eh? W…wait…"

"Remember…smile. Good luck." Litchi said in an encouraging tone.

Makoto brought a jar and a glass of water towards the bandaged man. He was looking vacantly towards the blue sky. With care she poured a bit onto the glass and handed it to Jin.

"Thanks." He said coldly and began to drink.

"No problem sempai. How are you feeling?" she asked with a smile.

"Fine."

An awkward silence. She wondered how her red haired friend managed to keep with his coldness and moreover, still look at him in the same way. To her, Jin was a good young man with good intentions or so she used to say but, seeing him now…it was a totally different story.

"Why?" He asked out of the blue.

"Why what?"

"Why are you still here? You brought me to a clinic. Why do you still hang around me?"

"That again? No need to be so aloof Sempai. Besides, the more, the merrier."

"I don't think so."

"Sempai…why do you put other people aside?" Makoto asked sadly.

"Didn't I tell you yesterday? I…"

"No sempai. I want another reason. Yesterday I banged your truth. Not all people are bad, or lie."

Jin couldn't find a straight answer. Why? Ever since he could remember he was alone. At this point in his life why should he care? Tsubaki? she had helped him sometimes but not definitively and back at the academy, many people had befriended him…but his reason…

"I've lost interest in all." He said closing his eyes.

"Sempai, I promised I'd stick with you."

"You would do better in going with Tsubaki or that pile of garbage of a woman. I don't need anything or anyone."

The day passed with Makoto being silently next to the resting young man, once in a while he'd catch a bit of her form. With dedication she changed his bandages, brought him food or water and to his chagrin, watched over him. She wasn't about to let what happened in Ronnin Gai repeat itself. As the night fell, the hero opened the window and the now night sky received him. Fortunately all he could see was a small tree and some shining stars, no full moon.

"Um…Sempai?"

"What?"

"I thought…you hated the moon…" She asked timidly.

"I do. But I like the stars."

"Really?"

"I've always like the night sky. But I hate the moon."

"Hee, hee. You're so weird sempai."

"Am I?" he asked turning to her.

"Truly! But that makes you, you!" she gave him her trademark smile. And that act alone, made him close his eyes.

"I…can't understand it…her passion…her resolve, her determination of sticking with me? Letting her come along has no rhyme or reason…I've known that being with others is useless…Yet why am I letting her get to me…? I should just leave her but…but…" the young man stared up at the sky. "I…can't be here. It's no good…" he murmured to himself.

"Sempai?"

"Nothing."

Somehow in what was left of his feelings the young girl, made a tiny part of her come along, although, he hated it. That smile, that gentle warm smile was somehow able to melt the ice he'd built around himself.

As time passed, Makoto found herself sleeping; she had no wink of sleep ever since he was found. Jin, with great anxiety expected her to fall asleep.

"Sempai…zzz…"

The young man got up and took his katana. He was about to go when his eyes went to Makoto one last time.

"Yet in my chest…it hurts…leaving her…" he carried her to the bed and gazed one last time before going to meet fate.

"Damn…I should have known better!"

A now awakened Makoto ran through the darkness of Kagutsuchi. Jin was a wild one; she should have tied him up. At least, however, this time she knew where he was. The altar on top the NOL HQ, The Cathedral of the Symbolic Domination was jut below it... She was willing to bet her tail that Jin was there.

The young woman arrived and sneaked into the building not without reading the always cryptic remark…

_Hypocrisy is a homage that vice pays to virtue._

The young woman never could understand that proverb. With no time to ponder, she went to look for the major.

Silently she sneaked in the cathedral and saw Jin on the center standing with a rather…disturbing smile.

"Sempai?"

Soon she would understand why. A man clad in red and a black hakama appeared on the other side of the Cathedral. He wore a large sword on his back, lots of belts and iron boots. Jin's smile soon became…twisted, as she could describe it. His whole facial expression looked like he was some type of twisted psycho.

"You bastard…is it you Jin?!"

"Ah…yes brother…We finally meet again!" He said in a childish yet somehow psychotic tone. A chill ran down her spine.

"What the hell are you doing here idiot?!"

"Why does it matter? We both are here…that is…that is all that matters."

"Wonderful. I take things are ending up as they always do?"

"There is no choice is it? It's destiny after all for you to die by MY HAND ALONE! Now dear brother, I'll kill you once and again and again!"

"Outta the way Jin. Last chance. Whether I go PAST you or THROUGH you is your choice."

The man clad in red, his brother glared furiously at her sempai. While Jin just had an ecstatic, yet twisted smile in his mouth. Makoto found herself in disbelief.

"What's going on here…brother…? Wait! That face…! He's Ragna the Bloodegde! The one in the posters…! Then…he's Sempai's…brother?! But what does he mean kill him?"

"You're not going anywhere brother." Jin said giggling. "N...not again giving me orders Yukianessa, shut up, shut up, silence, SILENCE!"

Jin felt as if his head was to be split in 2. The Nox's voice resonating in his head. He grabbed his forehead in pain. Makoto was inclined to go and help, yet something withheld her. A bit of fear and as a spy her instinct told her when to enter. Jin's face right now was something not even Tsubaki or Noel had seen or anyone…wanted to see.

"Jin...you!"

"Hahahaha...I beat it brother! That damned power of order in my head for so long ha, ha, ha...!"

"Power of...order? You're resistant...that son of a...he knew that and yet chose to use you...!" Ragna clenched his fist upon deducing what had happened and who had done it.

"Ahahahha! Why does that even matter? Yukianessa, the power of order...they're only the beginning! That's in the past now! Ahahahaha! You and I are the only ones who exist right now brother! I can finally, FINALLY...kill you! My choice, MINE! Now we can have some fun!"

"Shit… You lost it this time, wake up idiot!"

"Ahahahaha! He he…Ahahahaha! Let's go brother!"

"S…Sempai? No…that can't be him…he can't…he can't! The sempai I know is…is…a good person! Not a cold blooded murderer!" Makoto closed her eyes as she dared not look at this…Jin that was standing there. Laughing like a kid and a murderous expression on his face. She watched only fearing for Jin's safety. Yet his laugh made her heart chill.

"Dead Spike!"

"Hishōken! W…what?"

A dark spike appeared on the floor. Jin expected his ice blade come out but…nothing. The spike hit him dead with no defense. Inflicting pain and setting aback the already injured major. The spy watched in horror the battle unfolding. Ragna watched unimpressed, thinking this was a part of his brother's…joy.

"What's the matter cry baby?" he questioned. "Eat this Jin! Teriyaaah!" Ragna unleashed his soul eater.

"_Yukianessa…activate!"_ he thought. "Reitō!"

Expecting a giant wolf head to come out, Jin met deception as only his elbow reached his brother's attack. The blade filled with darkness sent the blonde to floor, much to the horror of the long tailed spy. The hero got up and tried to draw his sword and…as if it were a ton of concrete he couldn't activate it.

"Hell's Fang!"

Jin put the sheathed sword in between his brother's dark fist and him as a defense. Ragna then noticed something was wrong. At this point half, of the cathedral should be frozen yet not once had his brother drawn his blade. Jin was filled with shock, why couldn't he draw his sword?

"Jin…you bastard are you underestimating me?!"

"Kuh…!"- Jin gritted his teeth. "Yukianessa what's the matter? Why won't you activate?!"

"Sempai…can't draw his katana?" Makoto murmured to herself. "What's going on here?"

"What the hell is wrong with you? Attacking me out of nowhere and then holding back?! Sorry, but I don't have time to play with you!"

"No…No that's not it! Why is this…happening?!"

"Stop it, stop your insanity! More importantly, there's a question I want to ask you."

"You…have a question…for me?"

"Why are you here? Why am I your target?"

"Huh…'why?!' Surely, you could come with a better question than that. To kill you brother, that is my purpose."

Makoto couldn't believe it. That was the reason for going away from the world? To deny the existence of the positive things of life? To kill…his own flesh and blood? Brotherhood was a delicate subject to her, as she had a lot of siblings but she could not understand why he would want to kill, and with such a psychotic face, someone close to him.

"Jin…draw that Yukianessa…" Ragna challenged.

"What are you going on about brother…?"

"Just draw your sword!"

"Yukianessa activate! What's the matter Yukianessa?!" Jin closed his eyes in frustration.

"Tch. It's just like my master…Shit. Jin, you know the Nox Nyctores choose their wielders, right?"

"Of course…and that's why Yukianessa has chosen me..."

"I have no clue as how they're made, but each has a will of its own. That is how they select their owners, and they're willing to do anything to protect those who wield them." Ragna glared at his brother. "BUT…in exchange, those wielding it must pay a certain price. Of course, it can be anything…But there is no doubt as the wielder has to lose something."

"…" Jin simply heard his brother go on.

"Lose something? That's it! The sword…that sword…that…thing! It…took sempai away!"

Makoto then knew, whatever psycho conduct her sempais displayed was because of that katana, but what kind of power did it have to make someone so calm like him, act like a murderer.

"Jin, you idiot…what have you lost? Surely you must know. You've tied to that sword ever since that incident ten years ago."

"I'm…Yukianessa's Master…"

"Then draw your sword and counterattack, Come on! I'll be your opponent."

"Gah! Why?! Why?!" the blonde grit his teeth.

"Why you say…are you an idiot? The answer is simple…You're not using the Nox Nyctores; The Nox Nyctores is USING YOU!"

"No…That's a lie…!"

"Jin, I heard this from my master, you have some kind of power…although he failed to specify exactly what it was. But when the time comes and, it can overcome Yukianessa's own…Then you will be "My ultimate and last enemy"… At least so he says."

"I'll become your enemy…brother?"

"H…how can this be? They're brothers and yet… want to kill each other?"

The horror struck Makoto. Whatever that sword was, it had her hatred. Not only had it used Jin but made him a socio-psychopath that wanted to kill. And to make matters worse, took him away from everything, from Tsubaki…from her even. A mix of sadness and anger were in her heart, anger at the truth she'd heard. Sad that Jin let himself be controlled.

"I'm sure you understand why you can't draw Yukianessa anymore."

"…" The major opened his eyes in shock.

"Hey Nox Nyctores Yukianesa, I dunno how much you hate me, but I'd be worried about my little brother taking trying to take control of you. If you value your carcass that is…My little brother here is pretty strong. Even my master agrees. I guess the tables have turned and now, you have to repay my brother for all that you've taken from him."

"B…Brother…"

"Jin, don't get the wrong idea. I haven't forgiven you. I never will forget what you did back then…now or ever, definitely. I'll settle my score with you when the time is right, and to make it clear you bastard, I'm talking to you, not the sword."

"Heh, heh, heh…that's it. Brother…I…I will kill you most definitely!" With that Jin rushed towards Ragna and once again tried to draw his sword.

"I've got no time! Unleashing magical formula!" Ragna glared as his brother as he closed his fist "Jin, you idiot!"

A dark aura surrounded Ragna. Guantlet Hades went straight for Jin and was ready to defend himself with his sheath however, a clash of metal was heard and the blade never touched the defenseless major.

"Astral Impact! That's as far as you go!" Makoto with an uppercut had stopped the SS criminal in one blow. Jin was in shock to seeing here in front of him, again. This time, barring his way.

"YOU! What're you doing here!? Get out of the way Nanaya! Or I'll cut you down!" Jin said in the harshest tone he could.

Makoto met his eyes. Hatred, madness, loathing for her…? Her brown eyes were shining in the cathedral's candle lights but the young man had a rule, whosoever became an obstacle between him and his brother was gonna be CUT down.

"Sempai…please! Listen to me! Your sword…!"

"Out of the way tail lady! Jin…DISAPPEAR!" Ragna went past her and charged his hand in dark energy.

Ragna's hand turned into a claw of the Black Beast as he snatched his brother. Lifting him up over his head, the white haired youth bombard him with dark tendrils, much to Makoto's horror. At the end, he closed his hand making the claw explode and sending Jin flying. 70 cruel hits were dealt to the blonde hero, Makoto rushed to his side.

"B…brother…ugh…"

"This is the proverbial…Karma." Ragna said eyeing his defeated brother.

"SEMPAI! W…why?! You're his brother?! Why did…?" the beastkin said angrily.

"Don't meddle in other people's business lady. And who the hell are you?" the white haired criminal asked.

"Don't meddle in other people's business…!" The tailed girl turned towards Jin. "Sempai…hang on…"

"That idiot…he should learn to thank other people." Ragna closed his eyes and the aura surrounding him disappeared.

"Why?! He's…you're…his…brother…right?!" Ragna interrupted Makoto.

"You wouldn't understand. And I don't get why you give a damn about him. He doesn't give a damn about…anything except killing me."

"It's not true…sempai….sempai is…" she said trembling.

A single tear fell from Makoto to the bleeding Jin. Ragna couldn't believe it, someone crying for his little, stuck-up, jerk brother. Memories of old times came, and as for a moment, a small smile made its way on his lips.

"That little crybaby is no good. Even now, he causes problems to everyone."

"And you don't?! You almost kill your little brother…You…YOU!"

Ragna locked gazes with Makoto. Dual colored eyes met hurt, angry and sad brown, but deep upon them he could also make…longing and rejection.

"Out of…the ugh…way…Nanaya…I can still fight."

"Learn to stay down Jin." The white haired youth remarked.

"Sempai!" Makoto rushed to his side to meet the usual reaction. Her being pushed aside. "Brother…"

"No Sempai! You're at your limit!"

Upon hearing that and, understanding his brother was in good hands he turned to the stairs

"You little cry-bay someday I'll settle my score with you."

"Wait…Ragna the Bloodedge! I've got a ton of questions for you!" she said jerking her fist.

"And I couldn't care less."

His monochrome cold eyes met her protective brown eyes; the criminal for a second eyed his weakened brother and the girl's eyes. Wet and as shiny as glass. Her intentions were fair, that much he could know. Before he could say anything, a tremor shook the entire cathedral; Ragna's glaze hardened and stared to the ceiling, Makoto's first impulse was to protect Jin.

"An Earthquake?! No! Is that Noel! This is bad!"

"Noel?! Noel Vermillion?! Wait brother, I'm…" Jin sais weakly trying to get up.

"Noel?! What with her?!"

The red jacket youth disappeared in the stairs and while Jin tried to get up, Makoto stopped him, irritating the major but, before they could argue a voice was heard in the Cathedral.

"Hello! Ladies and Gentlemen! Is this thing on? Testing…1…2…3…"

"That…voice…Captain Hazama" The wielder of the power of order pronounced angrily.

"I'm going to guess someone now just said 'Captain Hazama'. Did I guess? Did Major Kisaragi say "that voice" I bet he did! Such a shame, I'm NOT here, or there. Wherever is it you are, I'm somewhere else, being busy, unlike two certain idiots I could mention. So I've got no time to play with you."

"…I can't sense his presence…a Shadow?"

"How can he…?" the squirrel said trying to locate him.

"I WOULD LOVE to entertain you guys but…I have work and stuff so…you know…BUT, don't feel lonely. For soon you will have a puppet show all for yourselves in which YOU are the main attraction! Little squirrel babe, and wannabe hero Bye!"

"Hazama…get out here, bastard." The green eyed hero challenged.

"Disgracefully, he is rather…occupied at the moment." An elegant voice said.

A man clad in a purple cape, white pants and an opera mask came out in front of the duo. Relius Clover with his usual vacant look made an appearance. Makoto felt as if he looked upon them like things and not people, not only he had a dangerous aura around him but also, an elegant yet…dark air. With the arms, she embraced the hurt major in a protection-fashion.

"We have not met have we? Relius Clover, at your service. The pleasure is mine, Makoto Nanaya."

"Colonel Clover from the Research department…"


End file.
